The story behind me, The Black Dragon Alchemist!
by CrisEBM
Summary: ok every Ed fangirl has to have a fanfic with her and him in his time so this is mine. Its acctually rather old but ive revised it twice and changed it around a bit and typed it up so u all can read. For the only 2 who read Kay and Ronny they r just a ste


The Black Dragon Alchemist

New mission and a new acquaintance

"ED!"

Hughes's voice was becoming less patient as he called Edward for the 10th time. Ed looked up from a book he'd fallen asleep reading.

"Huh?..."

He said in a bit of a daze. Hughes cocked an eyebrow.

"Have you been asleep this whole time?"

"Yeah? I've had 3 nights of missions from Mustang in a row."

Ed moaned.

"Sorry to inform you but u have yet another mission."

"You've got to be kidding."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So you see Ed this new killer is worse than Scar."

"Ok so I have to find this guy?"

"Yes and if need be kill him. He's VERY dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt Ed."

Ed yawned.

"Ok I won't trust me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night Ed was sent to an ally was a sighting of a woman's body was found. Ed walked into the tented off area to see Mustang and Hughes standing over her body. She looked horrible. The blood oozing from her neck made it obvious that she wasn't dead for long.

Ed examined the scene and noticed something in the corner of the ally.

"HEY!"

Ed ran to the corner and as he shouted something shot up from some crates in the corner of the ally. It jumped up and started running along the roofs of the buildings with Ed close behind. It finally stopped about 4 blocks away under a street lamp and now Ed could see that the strange figure was a man. He had a scar over his left eye and across his cheek.

"hmmm…Two in one night…What a good deal."

Ed smirked a little.

"Listen I haven't had much sleep so let's get this over with."

From were Ed was standing he couldn't see that the man had a gun. Before Ed could say anything the man side kicked him in the side of his head and aimed the gun at his head. As the shot fired Ed felt something push him out of the way but the blow to his head caused him to pass out before he could see who it was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed woke up and his head was killing him.

_Were am I?_

He sat up and realized that he was in a church. He was sitting on a bench but the church looked to have burnt down. The thing that surprised him the most was that he was sitting in front of someone. A girl, she had long blond hair and it looked like she was covered in a long black jacket with the caduceus on it. He stood up and quietly looked around.

"So you're awake."

Ed jumped about ten feet in the air and spun around. The girl was standing in front of him now with the jacket on and it looked like she had a black tank top that ended a little above her belly button, black pants and a brown belt. He noticed one more thing, a familiar chain stretching from her belt loop to her pocket. He quickly looked for his and it was there.

"You're a state alchemist?"

"Yes. And your Fullmetal correct?"

He cocked an eyebrow. She was only an inch shorter than him and looked to be about his age but no one said anything about another teenager in the military.

"Uh…yeah…and who are you?"

"The Black Dragon Alchemist, you can call me Cris"

"Ok Cris. I'm Ed."

She laughed. Ed realized something.

"Hey how did you know that I was Fullmetal?

"You don't have your jacket on."

He looked down and realized his auto-mail was visible.

"I'm surprised you didn't get scared."

"Why should I? I know what it's like."

She moved her sleeve and she had auto-mail as well.

"Got it on my leg to."

She said that with a flick on her shin and a small ding of the metal clinging together.

"Oh."

He said still trying to figure this girl out.

"How did you get your auto-mail? If you don't mind me asking."

She looked down.

"I've heard a lot about you Ed. Let's just say we have A LOT in common."

He looked down as well.

"Oh I'm sorry."

She looked up.

"It's ok."

She giggled.

"Less of an explanation."

He smiled.

(ok guys a new story…well actually its old and a lot of my friends have read it already but I just felt like reviseing it a little and typing it up. So here is the first chapter hope u liked it .)


End file.
